Unforgettable
by Booklover1367
Summary: Diana had trouble moving on after the FAYZ. Caine was gone, and his letter broke her heart. Time ticked by, and she turned motionless, a stone statue almost, Astrid and Sam unable to get her to move on and do something. That is, until she starts watching a bus stop, and a certain person catches her eye. Rated T for gone and language. I do not own any part of Gone, only my OC.
1. Bus Stop

Each day after the FAYZ moved slowly. An easy recovery was out of the question.

Especially for Diana.

Astrid and Sam let her into the apartment they had bought in New York City together, and they both had jobs, Astrid's at a library nearby, and Sam working as a waiter in a nice restaurant down the street. Diana was the only one without a job, and she was nowhere near ready for one. Time seemed slower, as the events of the past were...

Unforgettable.

So because she had no job, time crawled forward like a snail, boredom invasive and disturbing in her mind. She woke up, usually late and past the time Sam and Astrid leave, and went into the kitchen, the aroma of Astrid and Sam's breakfast still hovering in the air. She would grab a pan, make eggs and bacon, and be done with it.

Then came the next part of the day, nothing. On the first couple days in her nothing time she cried in her room, unable to come out. Her tears ran out though, after a month and it was time for something else.

The apartment they had wasn't huge. There was a bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small sitting area off of the kitchen. It was just enough for the three of them, and they needed nothing more.

There was one window in the entire apartment somehow, and it was in Diana's room, lucky her. When she found the tears no longer came anymore, she looked over to the window from the bed, and before she knew it, her feet were on the floor and she was lumbering over to the small square window.

The apartment was on the second floor, so she could see the people on the sidewalks very clearly and in detail. There was a bus stop right outside the building, which meant there was a little metal overhang to stand under as pedestrians waited for the bus.

Sitting on the bench under the overhang, in front of a faded advertisement for Pepsi, was a boy, who looked to be around sixteen. He had shaggy milky brown hair, who some might say was the color of a chocolate bar. When he looked up from his phone, Diana could see his eyes, the color of emeralds. He had the average lips, and a decent nose. Overall, he was cute. He wore a red Nike sweatshirt, and jeans, with a black backpack slung over his right shoulder.

Diana stared at him for a while, and the people walking on the rest of the sidewalk. Eventually the bus came and he boarded, leaving Diana to look at an empty bench. She thought she would never see him again, but life was never as it seemed.


	2. Introductions

After the first day, Diana continued to watch the bus stop, day after day. He would always be there, at nine o'clock sharp, sitting on the bench in front of the faded blue Pepsi advertisement.

He seemed to make Diana happier, but she had no idea why. Maybe it was his looks, or his continuous show-up, but his mere presence helped her through her boring days.

She thought about going out to talk to him, actually _doing _something for once, but she couldn't, she just wasn't ready. She knew from Astrid and Sam's conversations in the kitchen that some people still recognized them from the news and she couldn't stand the idea of strangers trying to talk to her about the FAYZ. It was something completely unforgettable, and she tried with every bit of her will to push it behind her along with Caine.

He helped her with that. Watching the mysterious teenager on his phone while he sat on the bench let Diana concentrate on something else.

It made Diana smirk inside to know that the boy had no idea she was there, only one story up and through a centimeter thick glass pane. That changed though when he looked up at the building after three months of her watching him.

His crystal eyes caught hers immediately, and Diana stumbled back from the window, startled at his sudden gaze. She slowly headed back over to the window cautiously. He was laughing on the bench, and for a second Diana thought he hadn't seen her, but when he looked back up at her, she knew, and was confident, that he had spotted her. He waved her to come down, and she raised her eyebrows. He responded back by imitating her eyebrow raise, and she rolled her eyes, putting up five fingers to him before turning to her closet, not wanting to be seen on the streets in the city in only her pajamas. She grabbed jeans, a tank top and cardigan. She ran a brush through her hair, and yanked on knee high black boots with small heels. She gave herself a onceover in the mirror before running out the door and down a flight of stairs to the lobby, putting a smile on as she walked out the door.

He was there, sure enough, sitting proudly on the edge of the bench, grinning at her. He clicked his tongue and unzipped his bag to shove his phone in, before turning to look back at her.

"Saw you looking at me." He stated, folding his hands in his lap, and whipping his hair to the side. Diana immediately caught it as a small flirt and decided to go along with it.

"Yeah. I was bored and looked out the window. _You_ just so happened to catch me at the exact moment." She said, sitting on the bench next to him. He laughed, and offered her his hand right as the bus pulled up to the curb.

"My name's Leo. See you around." He said, and Diana shook his hand, standing up with him.

"Diana. It's been a small pleasure." She said, brushing her hair to one shoulder. She waved to him as his boarded the bus, and once it was gone, she went inside, smiling. It felt good. She hadn't smiled for a while.


	3. Reactions

That evening, around five, when Astrid and Sam came home, Diana was sitting in the kitchen, playing Candy Crush on her phone, her feet propped up on the counter.

Astrid walked in first, deep in conversation with Sam, but she abruptly stopped talking and raised her eyebrows at Diana, her jaw dropped. Sam followed suit as he followed her in, letting out a low whistle.

Diana looked up at the two of them and frowned, before smirking and looking back down at her game. Astrid was the first to speak.

"Well you've certainly...cheered up." She said, putting on a fake smile. Sam followed her example when she stepped on his foot.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to see you out of your room." He stuttered, clearly shocked at Diana's sudden attitude. Diana grinned, and stood up. Astrid's fake expression turned to rage.

"I just don't get it. What the hell changed you? One day you're crying your eyes out and are practically handicapped, and the next day you're all..." She struggled for words, and Sam face palmed himself, knowing a girl fight was coming. "_Yourself."_ Astrid decided on, dropping her bag on the sofa and crossing her arms. Diana laughed, and Sam, raising his hands in surrender, walked to his and Astrid's bedroom, muttering something about girls being impossible and getting work done.

"Look at yourself bitch." Diana said, leaning against the counter arms crossed and a smirk painted across her face. "You kept trying to get me to leave my room and here I am, yet you're yelling at me for doing what _you_ encouraged me to do."

Astrid's hands went to her sides, curling into fists, as she struggled again for something to say.

"Ok fine." She decided on, putting on her thinking face. Diana put on a smug look, waiting for Astrid to finish. "I guess I shouldn't have gotten so angry. You're right, but now that you've clearly gotten better, you better get a job and start paying part of the rent." She said, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said before stalking to her room. A job wasn't exactly on Diana's want-to-do list, but she knew it was coming.

"Diana?" Astrid asked softly, and Diana whipped around. "What _did_ change you though? This is really sudden." She said, curiosity strong in her voice.

"Not sure." Diana lied. "I guess I decided it was time to move on. Crying wasn't going to get me anywhere." She said, before continuing to her room, and shutting the door behind her. Now came her least favorite question to ponder, _what job?_


	4. Restaurant

Diana woke with a splitting headache, shortly before nine, and stumbled out of bed and to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, downing a painkiller.

She looked up to the clock, and as her eyes read the number nine, simultaneously she heard a small _*ping*_ come from the window in her room. Confused, she wandered to the window and peeled back the curtain, peering down at the sidewalk. There stood Leo, grinning like an idiot, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and slid the window up to look out.

"Cheesy much?" She called down and he chuckled; a sound that would echo through her mind forever.

"Come on down!" He called, and Diana actually considered it for a minute, but decided against it. Right now she needed a job. Yet, before she could wave him away, he shouted up to her again.

"You said you were bored! I work at a diner as a summer job! They need more help!" He spoke as if it were not a big deal at all. Diana was now terrified. He read her mind. Yet her own words surprised her.

"I'll be right down!" She called, and he shot her a smirk that could only mean trouble, something that Diana was good at getting into.

She didn't want to look like she had been sitting around the house for days, so she was picky on what she would wear.

In the end, she was dressed in skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket. Her makeup was simple; to the human eye she was only wearing mascara and a light lip-gloss. She grabbed her dark leather purse and ran down the stairs, right as the bus was pulling up. Leo grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they boarded, and sat next together on the plastic bench, covered in peeling blue paint.

"So where you from?" He asked, turning his head to look at her, and shifting his body to see her better.

"I'm from Perdido Beach California, FAYZ survivor." Diana stated, forcing out the last part so she wouldn't have to deal with him asking about it. His reaction was not one she expected though. He licked his lips, clicked his tongue, and sucked in a gasp of air, which was something Diana was starting to see as a habit of his.

"Yikes. I'm sorry. I've lived in the city all my life. Now you ask me something." He said, forcing a smile. Diana liked the fact that unlike most people he knew to avoid talking about the FAYZ. How considerate.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Diana blurted out, and regretted the words as soon as they escaped her lips. He laughed, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Already getting far I see. No, I haven't ever had a girlfriend. Too many desperate gals at this age." He said, and the way he looked at her made Diana want to melt.

Diana swore his eyes were made of crystal. They were so deep and seemed filled with emotion and stories. They said the eyes were the doors to the soul, and for once, Diana actually believed an old saying. They made her crazy. They belonged to a boy she barely knew, but his smirk and grin, and those _eyes_ made her want to know him more, be with him everyday.

"So how 'bout you?" He asked, and Diana cursed herself inside for asking the question. Of course she'd have to give an answer too.

"It's complicated, so I won't go into detail, but yes, I've had a boyfriend before." She said, and Leo raised his eyebrows.

"A pretty girl like you? Single? Come on." He reasoned, and Diana let out a laugh.

"You aren't exactly the ugliest guy in the world either." She smirked, and he made a weird face, only letting her laugh harder.

"Well I know how we can fix both our problems." He said, grinning a shark grin that truly terrified Diana, reminding her of Drake, right as the bus pulled to a stop.

He half her dragged her off the bus and down an alley. Diana was too busy laughing to know what was happening, until he turned and pressed her up against a wall. She froze, sucking in a big breath of air, suddenly fearing for her life. Only his next move calmed her.

He kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her torso.

She also surprised herself, and kissed him back, but not for very long, pushing him away slightly, and laughing.

"You should know better, kissing a stranger." She said between laughter. He grinned and whispered in her ear as he pulled her off the wall.

"Same with you." He grinned and grabbed her hand as they walked back to the sidewalk and turned the corner. Diana smiled, and Caine, well he was at the back of her mind.

(-*-)

They met every week at the bus in front of Diana's apartment, and learned more about one another as they worked together, because Leo's boss let Diana work with him as a waitress, serving tables together.

Things were perfect, and Diana was finally relaxed, moving on from the Perdido Beach Anomaly.

That was, until one day.

It was Saturday night, and Leo and her got into a fairly nice restaurant, a treat from him. As they ate, they chatted more about one another, and Diana felt like for once, she could actually say she loved someone other than Caine.

The T.V in the restaurant was on the News channel, but neither of them paid any attention to it. They also didn't notice when the entire restaurant went silent and everyone's heads were turned to the television hooked up to the wall. The waitress who had been walking to their table dropped the plates, and finally Leo and Diana's heads turned to everyone else in the restaurant.

The News lady was talking about a subject Diana had never ever wanted to look upon, the FAYZ, and immediately Leo clasped her hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly. Diana paid attention to what she was saying; "_As we all know the FAYZ, the epidemic that that ended a few years back." _

Diana grimaced as they showed pictures of when the wall went clear, and she hoped she would remain anonymous, yet she failed. Of course, she was one of the most watched when the dome went clear. There she was, on the edge of the road, filthy, chasing little Gaia. Leo's eyes widened, and Diana buried her face in her hands, letting go of Leo's hand. He leaned across the table, eyes still on the screen, and whispered in her ear.

"_I'm sorry." _His voice quivered, and Diana felt rage. That's all he would say. "Sorry." It wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

But then she realized, it was all he _could_ say. He didn't know about how horrid it was, so he limited his words, careful of what he could say. If anything, he was being as kind as humanly possible. The News lady continued.

"_We all try to be sensitive of the months this event occurred, and let us be as painless as possible when we release this new discovery._

_ Today, lying in the middle of the road, was found one of the children who supposedly died in the FAYZ. _

_ Officials cannot name this figure yet, they are unclear since so many passed away during the harsh event, but they found him on death's door, and he is in the hospital now, starting to recover. Is this the aftermath of the FAYZ? Will-"_

The restaurant manager switched off the television, and everyone in the restaurant remained silent, except for whispers going around and looks being exchanged. Diana dared to look up, and regretted it.

A little girl from across the room saw her, and terror flashed in her eyes, her hands gripping the red cushion of the booth her family sat in.

"Mommy!" She cried, her finger pointing at Diana. Heads turned to Diana, and the girl's mother protectively wrapped her hands around her torso.

Diana took that moment to bolt, before the tears could come. She heard Leo call after her, but it was too late, Diana was gone, on the streets, back to the apartment.


	5. Astrid and Sam

When Diana was back at the apartment, she was sobbing, and she ran to her room immediately, not bothering to greet Sam or Astrid, who were both sitting on the couch, talking about the apartment tax.

"Diana?" Astrid called, and she heard back a weak muffled voice, filled with chokes on sobs.

"News Channel!" She called back, and Sam leaped for the remote, pressing the power button and switching flipping through the channels, Astrid's eyes glued to the screen.

The news lady continued to talk, in the same monotone voice she had from in the restaurant, and Diana cried out from her bedroom.

Astrid and Sam watched the whole program, and when it was over, Astrid was sobbing, Sam unsuccessfully trying to calm her down.

This day, was scarring to the survivors of the FAYZ, and _possibly a success for those who were dead. _


	6. Parks and Police

Diana awoke to two voices outside her door, two she didn't have room for in her spinning head-Astrid and Leo's.

She couldn't quite make out the conversation, as the television was also on high volume, but she heard snippets that led her to the guess they were arguing.

Diana didn't feel like leaving the room, and truthfully, she wanted the others to think she was still asleep. She wasn't exactly in a talking mood. She pulled back the curtain to reveal the bus stop, where Leo wasn't sitting for once, because he was in her apartment.

Across the street although was a sight which was unusual and frightening to Diana. Several police cars were parked, and the officers were on the sidewalk, seeming to have an intense debate.

The door opened behind her, Astrid and Leo both stepping into the room, yet Leo seemed hesitant. Diana only gestured to the window when Astrid put on a face like she was about to say something smart and unneeded-and Diana was sick of it. They joined her at the window, and Astrid's jaw dropped, Leo clearly confused at why Diana and Astrid were having the reactions they were having.

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Whispered Astrid, and Leo decided to speak up next.

"This is New York City. Expect this stuff. It happens all the time." He stated as if it was nothing.

"Not for us." Diana said looking at her feet, and Leo's eyes turned from smart and cocky to sympathetic, almost immediately, and Astrid's eyes flared with surprising jealousy. Oh wait; she was Astrid, not surprising.

Leo approached Diana and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Diana in return buried her face in his chest. They stayed quiet, and Astrid looked out the window, trying to look like she was being polite, but truthfully she was extremely uncomfortable and jealous. Diana noticed this, and gave a small hearty laugh into Leo's chest.

"How are you Astrid?" She asked, putting on a smirk and turning around so she was leaning against Leo, his hands still wrapped around her torso.

"Better academically." She said proudly, and Diana rolled her eyes, turning to kiss Leo. She stopped when the door behind her slammed, leaving them alone.

"We should go figure out what's across the street, and more about last night, huh?" Leo said softly, and Diana gave him a peck on the lips before responding.

"I agree. Now out, I need to get dressed." She said, and Leo respected her, heading right out the bedroom door.

Diana was not in the mood to put an effort into what she wore today, so she snatched jeans, a cotton button-down shirt, and black boots out of her dresser. She only applied a little mascara, and light lip-gloss before heading out the door.

Sam had finally gotten up and looked like he was having an extremely uncomfortable conversation with Leo, while Leo looked like he had found his new best friend. The sight made Diana want to laugh, but she only smirked, and walked over to Astrid who seemed extremely interested in the detail of the bottom of a saucepan.

"Interesting saucepan, isn't it?" Diana whispered to Astrid, not wanting to interrupt Sam and Leo's "conversation." Astrid set the pan down gently and turned to Diana.

"I don't know what to do. I was online all night." She said, looking at the white tiled floor of the kitchen. Diana frowned. "They plan on telling the world who the boy is around twelve today. It's nine." Astrid finished and took a deep breath.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Diana, wondering if that's what was worrying Astrid so much-if it was someone they knew.

"Not sure. The News didn't give a very clear view of his face, but he had dark hair and looked around fifteen." Astrid muttered, and Diana's eyes widened.

"You don't think..." Diana choked out in a small whisper that was only audible to Astrid's ears.

"Diana I'm not sure. We'll turn on the TV at twelve. Just hold on." She said, and Diana nodded her head. Astrid's eyes were filled with worry.

Sam then chose that moment to turn to Astrid and Diana, his eyes filled with exasperation.

"Can we go check out the thing happening across the street now?" He said, and Diana laughed, letting herself fall back onto the couch, trying to push the idea that Caine could be "alive" as it might be said.

"Yes, let's go." Astrid said sharply, and Diana clasped hands with Leo, the two following Sam and Astrid out the door.

The police officers looked hurried the closer the foursome got to them, and Diana gasped.

"What?" Leo asked her, and Diana's bottom lip shuddered as she spoke. She didn't want anything more than to go back to the apartment. Diana pointed at the body lying on the sidewalk. Leo took in a sharp breath, and Diana stopped the group, pointing towards the body so Sam and Astrid could see it.

"Great. Just great." Astrid said sarcastically, and Diana let out a loud overdramatic sigh, earning a glare from Sam, and a chuckle from Leo.

Astrid decided on being the first to approach the officers. She walked up confident, a worried look on her face that Diana saw through as an act without a challenge. One of the officers saw her and stood in her way to the body.

"Excuse me miss. I need you to stay away." He said in a monotone voice, which challenged Astrid's ability to stay in character.

"Sir, may I at least ask what's going on?" She said, and peeked around the man to get a glimpse at the scene, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh dear."

The police officer seemed to fall for it, despite Astrid's low quality improvisation.

"Miss, another one of the strange bodies has shown up. Don't tell, and don't worry. The situation is under control." He said, and turned back to the crime scene. Astrid felt like Diana, and smirked, walking back towards the group.

"It's another one. The situation is "under control"." She said, air quoting "under control." Diana laughed, despite the bad situation.

"Looks like you're learning from me." Diana said, and Astrid glared at her. Leo only looked at his feet. Diana could tell he was uncomfortable. He didn't belong here. He didn't know the situation, what secrets it hid, what was the truth from the lies. He didn't experience the FAYZ. He had no right to be with the three of them. He was, in some ways, a complete outsider.

"While we wait for the news at twelve, why don't we head to Central Park?" Astrid suggested, and the group exchanged a couple looks.

"Fine." Diana said, and grabbed Leo's hand, dragging him down the sidewalk, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Astrid and Sam exchanged a glance, and Sam looked tired. Yet, both of them reluctantly followed the two lovers.


	7. Hospital and Coffee

After they spent two hours in the park, it was almost twelve, and the foursome hurried back to the apartment for the news. Diana threw open the door, and they all squeezed onto the couch, all except Leo, who pulled a chair up behind the couch to rest his head on the back of the couch next to Diana's head. He kissed her cheek, and Sam fake gagged, pressing the power button to the TV, viewing the same News forecasting program from the day before. The lady began to speak, right on time.

_"And now we have the news of the teen found on the streets the other day. He is now well in the hospital, and has already been talked to by police officers. Turns out, he was on of the more important faces in the FAYZ, his name being the one and only Caine Soren."_

Astrid snatched the remote out of Sam's hand and paused the show, all heads turning to Diana, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack, her lip trembling and hands shaking violently.

What surprised Astrid though, was when Leo stepped up and wrapped his hands around her, whispering reassuring words in her ear, without asking a single question about Caine, even though he knew nothing about him.

Astrid was jealous. How did the bitch get someone so special? Astrid thought she deserved more. It wasn't fair at all. How did a guy like Leo fall for Diana? Her looks were probably the answer. He just hadn't seen her personality.

"If he's important to you, we'll go see him." Leo said to her, pulling back and staring deep into her eyes. Right. Leo meeting Caine. Bad idea.

"No." Diana choked out. "I should see him myself. He'll be looking for me anyways." She said, and looked to the floor.

"Ok." Leo said, not pushing it any further. Then he got up and left, without a word. Diana looked in her lap, not moving, and neither did Sam or Astrid.

"He's in a hospital ten blocks from here." Astrid muttered. Wordless, Diana grabbed her purse and left, assumingly to the hospital where Caine was recovering.

Diana walked fast, in a hurry to get there before he was discharged. She tried to be calm, but she was as terrified as hell. Caine was supposed to be dead for one thing, but Diana knew that if Caine found out about her relationship with Leo, he wouldn't last an hour.

When Diana arrived at the hospital, it took courage to open the door, and it was even harder to ask the receptionist to see him. Time slowed to a blur, and Diana's legs were made of lead as she followed the nurse down the boring bright white hallways. The nurse stopped at a door, and walked away, leaving Diana to the challenge of even getting her hand to turn the doorknob.

With shaking hands, she opened the door, and tried to play a straight face as she closed the door behind her, to face his lordship of the FAYZ, Caine.

He was lying down, in a white hospital gown, looking at his nails. He glanced up when Diana closed the door, and a smile played at the corners of his lips.

"Diana." He said in a small voice, and Diana looked happy, yet inside she was terrified and felt to the point of passing out.

"Hey." she said, flirting a little by flipping her hair off her shoulder. She knew she had to act like herself, or Caine would become curious. Then again, Caine was always a curious person.

They stayed quiet for a minute or two, just staring at one another. Caine sat up, and looked at her intently. He had caught onto something, and now Diana didn't know what to do. He had figured it out.

Diana ran up to him dramatically, enclosing him in a hug, which he accepted gratefully, and started playing with her hair, kissing her shoulder lightly in the process.

She pulled back, and put on a sad puppy face she knew he would fall for.

"How?" She asked, and Caine looked to his hands.

"I don't know. I died, and woke up in the middle of a street. It just happened I guess." He explained, and Diana sighed. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to kiss him, but she had nothing to say. It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore, but she was in love with two boys now, and that wasn't exactly easy to deal with. Yet also, she felt as if she might love Leo more. This was a love triangle, yet in Diana's mind, she almost already knew who she loved more. Breaking this to Caine although, would most likely take Leo's life, which she couldn't risk.

"When are you getting out?" She asked, deciding it was a safe enough question. Caine looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Five minutes actually. I convinced the nurse to get me some clothes. Do you live around here?" He asked, and Diana decided to lie as little as possible.

"Ok. I live ten blocks from here in an apartment with Astrid and Sam." She said. Caine scowled.

"_Them? _Diana I thought you were better than that." He complained, and Diana's fright turned to fury, and she let it out.

"Well with a dead boyfriend and absolutely no one to turn to, they were generous so I accepted. It's not like I left the place for the first couple months of recovery." She snapped, and Caine's eyes widened, struggling to apologize and win her heart back.

"I'm sorry. It's just not what I expected." He explained, and Diana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever." She said, and in that moment a nurse dropped some clothes on the bed next to Caine. "I'll meet you in the lobby." and with that, Diana walked out, leaving Caine to hurry up.

Sure enough, he came to the lobby only two minutes later, and he followed her on the walk back, staying quiet, but obviously pissed she was still mad at him.

"What's up with you Diana?" He said, and Diana tensed, curling her hands into fists.

"No girl likes her boyfriend to commit suicide, and then mysteriously show up later like nothing happened." She said sharply, and Caine looked annoyed, but for once, he knew an argument at this time would not work out well.

"I'm really sorry Diana. I was just happy to see you, that's all. I should have thought more about your feelings." He said, in a sympathetic tone she could see past. Though she too knew arguments were not to be put into order, so she went along as the dumb girl.

"It's ok. Sorry I snapped." She said in a sugar-dripping voice that made Caine want to melt. At the moment they passed a coffee place Diana loved.

"Hey Caine, want a coffee?" She asked.

"Sure." He responded.


	8. Caine

When the pair got back to the apartment, dirty looks were immediately in session. Astrid and Sam seemed extremely ticked off.

"You brought _him _here? Seriously Diana?" Astrid said, her face turning red with anger.

"Nice to see you too, Astrid." Caine responded, crossing his arms. "Oh, yeah, and Sam too." He said, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Diana said, flopping down on the couch. She was most definitely not in the mood for arguing.

"Diana where's your room?" he asked next, and Diana pointed to the door which led to her own bedroom. Instead of going in though, he just shrugged, sat down on the couch next to Diana, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well now that Caine's here, we should at least discuss...whatever it could be called." Sam said, pulling two chairs up to the sofa, one for himself and the other for Astrid.

"Caine doesn't remember anything, only waking up in the middle of a street." Diana said quickly, and Astrid shot her a look of _what' s up with you? _Which Diana only ignored.

"Ok, but more kids from the FAYZ are showing up, this is technically good, because it's not like they're zombies, but some people we don't want coming back could be coming back." Astrid said, stating the obvious.

"If Drake comes back we'll have a problem. The powers may be gone, but his whip wasn't exactly a power. He has the chance of coming back with it." Diana muttered, uncomfortable with Caine's arm around her. Caine finally spoke up then.

"That's true. We can't have him running around the United States, even for a day." And Caine kissed Diana on the cheek. She felt nauseous. The whole situation was just so wrong. Tomorrow was Monday, and the bastard would probably try to go to work with her, where Leo was. That would go terribly.

"I say we order Chinese food." Diana remarked, giving her an excuse to get out of Caine's grasp. She pulled out her phone and typed in the number, leaving the other three to the living room.

"I wanted pizza." Sam grumbled, and Astrid laughed, leaning over to him to kiss him on the cheek, but after she did, Sam pulled her off her chair and onto his lap. She tried to stifle her laughter then but she was unsuccessful.

Caine got up, and went to the kitchen to find a glass of water. He knew something was up with Diana, and it wasn't the fact that he died and came back to life. The only reason why he was still playing along was because he was seeing if she might just spill whatever it was to him. Yet so far, he was getting nowhere.

Diana came out then, tossing her phone onto the counter, and grabbing the iPad out of the charger, starting a new round of Candy Crush. Caine looked the Sam and Astrid for information, and Sam shrugged.

"I dunno, she plays when she wants to. All I know is that she doesn't want to be disturbed." He said, and Caine frowned. That was not what he expected.

Diana had told the Chinese place to bring the food around five, so it came several hours later, in a paper bag which Diana snatched immediately from the poor delivery boy, thrusting a twenty in his hand and closing the door.

"Anyone hungry?" She taunted, walking to the kitchen to unpack the large paper bag. Everyone dove for the bag, and they had somewhat a silent dinner. Diana threw out the containers, and went to follow Caine into her bedroom, but Astrid grabbed her elbow.

"What are you going to do?" She asked in a harsh whisper that ticked off Diana.

"Mind your own business. I'll figure it out, somehow." She said, and turned to her room, leaving Astrid to go back to her room.

That night, Caine wrapped his arm around Diana, and she didn't know what to do anymore. She felt nauseous, to the point of puking. She could break it off with Caine without telling him about Leo, at least for a little while.

"Caine..." She said, escaping his arm and sitting up in bed. Caine looked up at her in an odd way, but Diana could tell he had caught onto her lies. "I don't think this is working." She decided on, looking at her lap. Caine looked mad.

"What is wrong with you Diana?" He asked, and Diana decided the whole truth was better, than having him find out himself.

"Well, when you died I moved on." She said, and Caine's eyes were furious. At least he wasn't an oblivious person.

"Tell me I'm wrong Diana, but you have a boyfriend?" He asked, and Diana nodded.

"How was I supposed to know you would raise from the dead?" Diana said, louder now. She didn't care if Sam or Astrid heard their conversation.

"You didn't! Yet you seemed to move on quickly!" He yelled, and Diana knew one of the others were bound to hear the argument.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear the fact that I didn't exactly move on the first few months you were dead!" She screamed climbing out of bed to stand on the carpet. Caine was sitting up now.

"Well you lied about everything else! I guess I assumed it was a lie too!" He said, and Diana wanted nothing more than to punch him. Maybe she would.

"GET OUT!" Diana screamed at the top of her lungs, and Caine made a sarcastic chuckle.

"You can't throw me out Diana." He said, and was laughing angrily, a sight that frightened Diana.

"Oh really? Try me. You don't have telekinesis anymore, and even if you did, you wouldn't dare lay a finger on me." She said, but the next thing that happened was unexpected. Diana flew back, an invisible hand slamming her into the wall, and the room went silent, Diana's eyes closed, and Caine speechless.


	9. Libraries and Pure Hatred

_The Next Morning_

Everyone decided on getting up at six, so there would be time to talk before Astrid and Sam left at seven, Diana at nine.

"Sam can you do anything?" Astrid asked. They were the only ones communicating. Caine and Diana were both treating one another to the silent treatment, refusing to talk. The fact that Diana was also holding an icepack to her head wasn't helping.

"Maybe." He replied, and lifted his hands as to form a ball of light. Sure, enough it worked, and Sam deteriorated it. Diana raised her eyebrows, but she remained silent. Caine only looked to the floor.

"Ok, so the FAYZ is leaving its mark or coming back. Either way, not the best situation." Astrid the Obvious said.

"I'm getting ready to leave." Diana said, and all eyes turned to her as she walked in the direction of her room.

"You don't have to leave yet though. The bus comes at nine." Sam said, and Diana whipped around.

"I'm showering and going to the library then." She snapped. Caine looked irritated, and Astrid looked worried, but they let her be, because messing with Diana when she was in a bad mood was a bad idea.

An hour later, Astrid, Sam, and Diana all left. Seeing he would be left alone, Caine decided to speak up.

"I'm coming with you, Diana." He said, and Diana looked pretty pissed, considering the fact that he was putting his foot down and getting what he wanted.

"Good luck with that Caine." She snapped back, pushing Astrid and Sam out the door. "I'm going by myself."

"Well I can follow you so there's nothing you can do." Caine said back, and Diana slammed the door, bolting down the stairs and down the sidewalk. He followed her though, staying two feet behind her. He was right. She couldn't stop him.

"Hey Caine, I dare you to be nice to everyone in the next twenty minutes." Diana said as they entered the library.

"Why? Would I have trouble doing that?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Diana never wanted anything more than to slap him in that moment.

"Yes." She said smirking as she saw Leo across the library, looking at some books on a bookshelf.

Leo caught sight of her and approached her, giving her a peck on the lips. Diana wasn't looking but she knew Caine was having a struggle with self-control.

"Is there a reason you made me get up early and come here?" He asked, and Diana laughed.

"No, at least not really. Meet Caine." She said, gesturing to the furious boy standing behind her.

Leo held out his hand, and Caine shook it. Diana tried so hard not to laugh. Caine was about to burst. At the same time though, she was scared for Leo's life. Caine might just kill him. Leo put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"So how do you know one another?" He asked, and before Caine could say anything, Diana stepped in.

"FAYZ. Let's not talk about it." She said, her voice dripping with so much sugar it drove Caine crazy.

"Oh. Sorry." He said and looked to the gold tile of the library. Caine stared at hard at him, and with cold eyes spoke.

"We were close-" but Diana cut him off before he could finish. She knew what he wanted to say.

"Friends. We went to the same school before, and survived as friends together through the FAYZ." She said, glaring at Caine.

"Ah." He said, and Caine raised his eyebrows. Diana could tell Caine didn't exactly like Leo.

"It's eight thirty. We should get to work now." Diana said, trying to change the topic before things got out of hand. Leo agreed, and they left. There was only one problem to Diana though-Caine was following them.

"Bye Caine, see you later." Diana said, and he stopped short, watching them as they walked away, out of the library.

(-*-)

After work, Leo offered to get Diana dinner at a nearby restaurant despite the fact that they worked at a restaurant, and Diana accepted. She didn't want to deal with Caine. Truthfully, she wanted to go home when he was asleep so she would be able to avoid him. Though she knew he would wait for her. The whole situation was killing Diana, and it was giving her a headache.

They decided to try the restaurant from last time, since Diana had run out before they could eat. It turned out to be a pretty good place, and they both agreed to come back in the future. On the way back to Diana's apartment however, Leo brought something up she thought he was oblivious to.

"Why does your friend Caine hate me?" He asked, looking down at his feet moving on the sidewalk. Diana was too shocked to answer at first, but she decided to be honest, because she trusted him.

"He's my dead boyfriend. Now an ex." She said, and Leo stopped in his tracks.

"You broke up with him recently?" He asked, clearly angry. She understood why without trouble.

"He was dead. Last time I checked, you can't break up with a dead boyfriend. Have to wait for him to come back." Diana said without worry. He wasn't like Caine. He was smart, and figured things out.

"All right." He said reluctantly. He believed her, and trusted her. He understood, and that's what Diana loved about him. "So you two dated in the FAYZ? Interesting experience it must've been." He said, the tone of his voice seeming like he wanted to know more. He deserved to know more.

"You never read the papers did you?" Diana questioned him, and they sat down on a bench to talk.

"Nope. Didn't want to see lies. The truth was bad enough." He said, and his words made Diana happy. He was a good-hearted soul.

"Well you missed a lot, even though that's unbelievably amazing. Caine was battling Sam, and I was Caine's "girl" you could say. Astrid was Sam's "girl." The overview of our relationship, was I drove him mad yet he loved me, blah blah blah, we went an island that had still had resources, and I got pregnant while we was there. He insisted on going back to town, and I got pissed at him. We went back, and I left him, to join Sam and half the town on a lake at the other side of the FAYZ. He wasn't happy. Then he sacrificed his life to defeat the FAYZ, leaving me only a love letter. Now he's back, and I broke up with him, because I got over him." Diana finished, and Leo, being respectful, tried not to drop his jaw.

"Diana, I'm so sorry." He said, and Diana looked at her black boots. Leo felt horrible for being curious. The girl just broke up with the guy who got her pregnant. That was another mystery. "If you were pregnant then though..." He started to say, and Diana laughed.

"For one, I don't care about him anymore. He's a self-centered jerk. Second of all, my baby was given to the radioactive creator thing of the FAYZ, and well, my daughter became a monster running arblasting people's heads off. Caine killed her by sacrificing himself." Diana said, and even though it wasn't exactly funny, from Diana's mouth it was the joke of the century.

"Right. Look I've got to be somewhere, so let me walk you home." Leo said, and Diana agreed, leaning into his side as they started to walk again.

When they reached the apartment building, they kissed, and Diana left, too tired to say goodbye.

When she opened the door, Astrid and Sam were already in bed, leaving Caine on the couch, and he had clearly been waiting for her to come back.

"I thought you got out of work at six." He remarked, and Diana dropped her bag on the counter and sat on a bar stool before replying.

"Well I stayed out and got dinner with Leo." She responded, and if it was possible, Caine got even angrier.

"Ok." He said, and Diana almost shot out of her chair. He was calm. Caine Soren was calm, and that meant something was drastically wrong. Especially in this situation.

"What the hell are you think Soren, because I'm not stupid. It's something not very pleasant." Diana snapped. She was most definitely onto him, and little did she know, that was exactly what he wanted.

"Well Diana, I think a smashed skull would go wonderful with those eyes of his you admire so much." He said, a smile that scared the living hell out of Diana.

"You stay away from him." Diana said, and her voice cracked. She was scared, and Caine couldn't be happier.

"Remember Diana. The FAYZ is leaving it's mark. I get what I want." He said, and Diana stomped into her room, refusing to let him get in her head, and giving him the sofa.

Leo would be ok, _right?_


	10. Fright and Invites

The next morning when Diana woke up, Caine wasn't in the apartment, which didn't particularly bother Diana. She was glad to be alone.

It was when she went to the bus stop at nine though that terrified her. Leo wasn't there, and she hoped to death he decided to walk or something instead of taking the bus.

He wasn't at work either, and when her shift was over at the end of the day, Diana took a fast taxi to his apartment. She called him three times on the way there but he didn't pick up once.

He had given her a key to his apartment, and to him hers, so she was able to get in the door.

"Leo!" She screamed, and there was no response. She ran through the tiny apartment, searching everywhere in a panic.

Just as she round the corner back to the sitting area she ran into someone, and when she looked up frantically, his crystal eyes melted into hers.

"Hey, chill out, what's wrong?" He asked, and Diana sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"You fucking asshole. I thought you were dead!" She cried out, and he whispered in her ear reassuring words.

"I'm sorry. I should have put more effort into telling you. I woke up sick today so avoided work. My phone broke because I dropped it in the sink, and then I was just talking to my neighbor next door. I'm sorry." He said, and Diana only remained quiet before whispering faint words back to him.

"It's ok. I forgive you." She replied, her voice cracking. He then took her face in his hands and looked hard into her eyes.

"You'll be ok. No one can hurt you." He said, and Diana wanted to believe it. He didn't know the FAYZ was leaving its mark though, that Caine had telekinesis. she shook her head out of his grasp and leaned against him once again.

"It's back Leo. He was powerful in the FAYZ, and has his telekinesis back. He threw me up against a wall the other night by accident, knocking me unconscious. There is no _safe_ as long as he's powerful." Diana said, and Leo only remained silent.

"We'll figure something out." He promised, and Diana looked to the floor away from him. She realized something that scared her just then. For the first time in her relationship with Leo, she didn't believe him. He would experience in his case, the first time breaking a promise.

She left after an hour. For the most part they just sat on the couch in silence, well ok, kissing for the most part.

When Diana got back to the apartment, Caine was back, but she wasn't worried about him. He was only threatening her. He would never hurt her on purpose. So she ignored him, not bothering to even expect judgmental comments. She just walked straight into her bedroom, closing the door.

The next day was Wednesday, and Leo sent her a text that morning inviting herself, Astrid, Sam, and somehow, Caine, to a party his friends had invited him to. It was great for Leo to be selfless, but sometimes his selflessness was over the top. Inviting Caine to a party was a little at the point of crazy.

Today, Leo was at the bus stop, and he gave her a hug when she came downstairs.

"Did ya get my text?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket and clicking his tongue, a wide grin across his face.

"Yes, I'm coming, but I refuse to bring Caine along." Diana said, and Leo rolled his eyes.

"It won't be that bad Diana, and come on, be generous." He said, clearly annoyed at her stubbornness.

"Leo you don't understand." She complained, and the bus came, both of them getting on before Diana continued. "It's a bad idea." She said, and Leo laughed lightly.

"Is that all? It's a bad idea? There has to be a reason why it's a bad idea." He reasoned, and Diana was getting frustrated now.

"Leo, you seemed to say the FAYZ was unexplainable, just horrible. Well Caine's also in that category. Is that good enough?" She snapped, and Leo raised his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok." He finally gave in, and Diana smiled. The two of them remained silent for the rest of the bus ride, until Diana brought up a question when they were getting off.

"Hey, what's the party attire?" She asked, and Leo laughed. He couldn't stop though, and Diana got confused.

"Casual Diana. No worries." He said, and Diana punched him in the shoulder, making him laugh harder.

"Asshole. When is the party though?" She asked, and Leo finally seemed to be able to breathe again.

"We get the rest of the week off, remember?" He said, and Diana shrugged. "So the party's tomorrow night. It'll only last like an hour. It's not a big crazy thing." He said, and an off topic question came into Diana's head as she nodded.

"Hey, this is off topic, but don't you have to go to school?" She asked, and Leo grimaced. Diana gave him a worried look. Then he smiled and answered her question.

"No. You came from the FAYZ, and got qualified as an adult. I have my ways too. Don't worry, it's nothing super important." He answered, and Diana was confused, yet she didn't ask more questions.

They both did their shifts, and went home, only discussing small things that didn't matter.

When Diana arrived back at the apartment, she told Sam and Astrid they were invited but didn't tell Caine, who wasn't in the house anyways.

"Where's Caine?" She asked Sam, and he looked up from a couple papers he was going over.

"He didn't tell you? He got a job at the library. Astrid scared him." Sam responded, and Diana laughed, without stopping. She didn't know Astrid could be scary, let alone enough to frighten the king of the FAYZ, oh worthy Caine Soren. She went to bed that night with good thoughts in her head.

**Hey, I hate author's notes, but I have to say this. I had 125 views on this story yesterday, and no new reviews. Seriously? Not one person out of all those 125 people could give me some feedback? Please review. And yes, if this you second or more time coming back to this story I'm talking to you. I am giving a big thank you to anyone who writes a 5 second review. It's not that hard, so please give me some thoughtful feedback. **


	11. Awkward Relationships

The next morning she had planned on sleeping in, but woke instead around six, a mysterious girl shaking her shoulder.

"Get up!" She snapped, and Diana punched her in the nose, a high-pitched squeak escaping her throat.

Diana looked over to the doorway, to see Astrid laughing like there was no tomorrow, leaning against the doorway so she wouldn't fall.

Diana looked back over the girl who'd she punched, and got a better look at her. She had pin straight Barbie blonde hair, dark eyebrows, and her face looked like it was made of plastic it was so flawless. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans, straw platform heels, and a red blouse with ripples in it, a gold chain necklace to accompany it. Oh yeah, and she had long earrings which matched the necklace. Her makeup was a whole other story. Her face was shiny with sparkles, she had a bright red lipstick on, and so much black eyeliner and mascara that from a distance made her sky blue eyes look like black holes.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked the moaning girl who was clutching her nose. _Baby. _Diana thought. Astrid was the one to answer for the "dying" girl.

"Her name is Jessica. She showed up saying she was Leo's friend's girlfriend, and we're going shopping to get to know one another." Astrid said, her arms around her stomach from laughing so hard. "Get ready, and put on your best outfit or she'll kill you, which I found out the hard way." Astrid said, and even though Diana wanted to laugh, she didn't, because she was also a victim.

Diana pushed the weird girl out, so she could change. She decided on wearing light-wash skinny jeans, a black tank top, her heeled black boots, and a lace purple crop top with big flower patterns in it. To top the look off, she wore a brown leather jacket, did light eyeliner and mascara, and a red lipstick, but it looked nothing as bad as princess who Diana could hear outside her door throwing a fit about how annoying Diana was.

Diana sauntered out, in no rush to go shopping with the idiot, but Jessica grabbed her and Astrid's wrists, pulling them out the door.

"Are we shopping for anything in particular?" Diana said, her voice filled with annoyance and hatred as the trio walked down the sidewalk, attempting to keep at Jessica's fast pace.

"Nope." Jessica said, and Diana wanted nothing more than to slap the freak. She was driving Diana crazy.

They ended up in the shopping side of New York City, and by the time it was time for them to head back to the apartment, Diana had gotten in six huge arguments with Jessica. Poor Astrid had to be the unsuccessful peacekeeper that had to risk her life to break up the fights they had.

It was a good shopping trip though. Jessica knew where all the best deals were, and in the end, Diana had three huge bags full of stuff actually worth it.

Just as Diana was about to walk back out the door to grab a taxi to the party, Jessica pulled Diana back.

"Oh no you don't. Did Leo say the party was casual? I bet he did." She was speaking so fast Diana struggled to understand her. "It's a smallish get together, but girls are required to at least look nice. Wear that white lace dress you got." She said, letting go of Diana's arm to blabber to Astrid next.

Diana rolled her eyes and went to put on the dress. It was a fitted strapless dress that was modest, without much cleavage, and went halfway down her thigh. It wasn't 100% lace though. It was really a fitted white dress covered with lace as Diana would put it. The lace wasn't fitted though, it sort of fell over the body of the dress, so Diana put a small brown belt on around her waist. She put on pearl earrings, and on one ear she put on an ear cuff that trailed pearls up the edge of her ear. Pinning her hair back to keep it tucked behind her ears, her dark ringlets of hair flowing down around her shoulders, she took off the earlier makeup and replaced it with a light lip-gloss and the tiniest amount of black mascara.

When she was finished with the outfit, she slipped on a pair of black mojito heels, which she knew Jessica would be envious of, and wore them for that purpose.

Sure enough, when Diana stepped out of her room, Jessica's eyes flared, and she stomped towards Diana clearly pissed off.

"Where did you get those?" She asked angrily. Diana laughed, and when she saw Sam looking at the Barbie from behind her back, she only laughed harder.

"I got them from a store. I thought you owned every item from every designer store?" She asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Jessica huffed and turned back to Astrid, who was wearing a short-sleeved simple blue dress that was fitted in the middle.

"Whatever. The boringness suits you. Let's go." She said, almost tripping over her own six-inch stiletto glittery heels.

Diana cursed though when Jessica opened the apartment door, revealing a certain Caine who was about to knock.

"Who are you?" He inquired, and Jessica, pulled him in, dragging Astrid and Diana behind her out the door. Sam had last minute refused to go, so Caine turned to him, filled with questions.

The girls took the bus to Leo's friend's house, also the friend who was dating Jessica.

"You guys will love my boyfriend Mickey. He's the best, and that means the best hangouts. Don't worry, you'll love it. He plays music, turns on a football game, and had plenty of food out. All the guys go casual, but us ladies dress up." She said, flipping her hair over one shoulder before continuing. Diana tuned her out, sick of listening to her rants.

When they finally arrived at the guy's place, which was a large apartment in the Upper West Side of New York City. He lived with his parents, because he hadn't exactly lived in something like the FAYZ. His parents were on vacation though, so they gave him permission to throw a small party.

The guy Mickey was average height, and to Diana's terms, he was hot. He invited the three of them in, kissing Jessica on the cheek when she walked in.

Relieved to have Jessica away, Diana spotted Leo and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said, and Leo turned to kiss her lightly on the lips. The guy he was talking to grinned.

"Did you like Jessica?" He asked, and Diana punched him lightly in the shoulder, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I only punched her a couple times." Diana said sweetly, and Leo laughed. The other kid left, to talk to someone else.

"Come on, you two were supposed to the best of friends!" He reasoned sarcastically, earning a second punch in the shoulder from Diana.

"Not happening." She said, and Leo chuckled, leading her over to the food table.

"Mickey makes a mean salsa." He said, offering her a chip and then holding up a bowl of homemade salsa. Diana took the offer, and bit into the chip.

She started chewing, until an extremely spicy flavor came into her mouth, and she panicked, attempting to say "Trash!" but she was getting nowhere, because Leo was laughing uncontrollably. She in return smacked him in the head, and he rolled his eyes, pointing to the trash in the kitchen.

"Asshole." She said, and Leo started laughing again, unable to stop. Diana gave up, pissed off, and went over to Astrid, who was talking to another girl, who she clearly wasn't a fan of. When Astrid saw Diana, she shot her a look that spoke "_help me." _Diana came over turned to the girl.

"Hey what's your name?" She asked, and Astrid quietly edged away, attempting to get out of the conversation.

"Felicity. How 'bout you?" She asked in a heavy southern accent, which Diana struggled to not laugh at.

"Diana." She said, and Felicity's eyes widened in surprise, to the point where she almost dropped the punch she was holding.

"Oh my god! I've heard so much about you! You know there's a girl in my school who looks exactly like you, but she's a bitch so if you ever meet her stay away from her. She has the worst fashion, and I mean no one wears floppy clothes to school but she does and it's so _last year!_" She said, and Diana raised her eyebrows, now understanding why Astrid looked desperate to talk to someone else. Felicity was the New York City version of Taylor. Felicity continued, and at one point Diana just tuned her out, and didn't care if she was rude- Diana walked away to go talk to Leo again.

Leo was talking to a big group of other guys, but he didn't seem to be engaging in the conversation much. Typical. So Diana walked up behind him and grabbed his hand, which caused him to turn around.

"What's up?" He asked, and Diana looked crossed her arms over her chest, letting go of Leo's hand.

"No offense to the party, but is there anything else happening other than food and socializing?" She asked, and Leo shrugged.

"Not really." He answered. "Mickey's a social guy." He explained, and Diana looked over to Mickey, the guy who Jessica was clinging to. He was having multiple conversations at once, all the while eating, kissing Jessica and watching football, which someone had turned on.

Diana tried not to laugh. It was ridiculous to watch someone multitask so well. She didn't know how he did it.

"Impressive." She muttered, taking a sip of a glass of punch that Leo had given her only seconds ago. Leo chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning up against the wall. He looked at his watch, and made a face that looked annoyed.

"Hey I have to go." He said with a sigh, clearly not wanting to go. Diana frowned, but agreed to go with him.

"I'll go with you. Astrid!" Diana called, and Astrid hurried over, in no regret of leaving whatever she was doing.

"Yeah?" She asked, and Leo grabbed his jacket off the table, slipping it on. Something was wrong though. He was quiet, not in his usual manner.

"We're leaving." Diana said hesitantly, and Astrid's eyes had a look of suspicion in them, but she remained without question.

The three left the house, only saying quick goodbyes, which none of them knew if the party people actually heard.

Leo went one direction, without taking the bus, which surprised Diana. She minded her own business though and got on the bus with Astrid.

The ride back to the apartment was silent. Diana simply played Candy Crush on her phone, a message to Astrid that she should stay quiet and leave her alone.

When they got back to the apartment, Sam and Caine were in an argument about something Diana had absolutely no interest in. She was tired, and didn't want to socialize. Yet, when she went to her bedroom, she could feel Caine's eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

So she shut the door.


End file.
